Stranded
by Javamaniac
Summary: Luke and Lorelai were never together. The go as friends to Mia's wedding 2004. Set A while after Max leaves. What happens when their plane crashes and they appear to be the only two survivors? Read the summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Based before Luke and Lorelai get together, after her breakup with Max. Luke and Lorelai are heading to Mia's wedding; Rory has finals and cannot go.

**NOTE: There will be not creepy LOST stuff. Just the regular dangers of a deserted Island, although LOST sort of did give me the stranded dessert idea.**

"I cannot believe you talked me into this" Luke said shaking his head

"Me either" Lorelai agreed, shaking her head also, a teasing smile playing around her lips

Luke and Lorelai turned a corner sharply, when they heard their flight announcement.

"Come on" Luke said placing one hand behind Lorelai's back in an attempt to hurry her up "Our flight is almost finished boarding"

"But my bag is so heavy" Lorelai whined, complaining about the one bag she had not checked in.

Luke glanced down at the bag before grabbing it and speeding up.

They hurried to the terminal just before boarding had finished. Luke quickly handed over their tickets.

"Thank you" the air hostess responded, "We hope you enjoy your flight with Oceanic airlines"

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

"Lu-uke" Lorelai pleaded, "Please"

"No, I have now played hangman, four corners, I spy and about seven other games. That's it, no more" he responded

"Hey, it's not my fault Mia decided to go get married in her new husbands home town, in freakin Ireland!!" She defended

"How about you try and get some sleep?" he suggested

"How about, I've told you ten times I do not sleep on planes!!" she protested

"I'll give you a few hours" he chuckled

She glared at him, "Um can I get some coffee please" Lorelai asked a passing airhostess

"Sure, would you like a regular or..."

"The strongest you've got" Lorelai interrupted her.

"An Irish coffee it is" the young airhostess said.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai incredulously

"What?" Lorelai asked

"You drink but you don't sleep" he observed

"What?"

"You do realize there's alcohol in an 'Irish coffee'"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well who cares, I mean we are going to Ireland right?"

"Right" Luke agreed, not looking away. He was in fact quite pleased to be going to Ireland with Lorelai, neither of them knew Mia's new friends and he knew they would be spending a lot of time together. Not that he would ever admit that to Lorelai. He coughed nervously when he realized they were still staring at each other.

Lorelai abruptly broke out of whatever she had been thinking about and looked away.

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

It was about ten minutes after Lorelai had finished her fourth Irish coffee and she had reached a point of drunkenness caused from a mixture of whiskey and caffeine.

"Lorelai will you shush" Luke said placing a hand on her arm in an attempt to quiet her down.

"Sorry, I just hate airplanes and the 'coffee' helped calm my nerves." she defended

"You never mentioned you hated flying" Luke said genuinely surprised.

"Well, I do okay?" Lorelai looked away and released his hand was still on her arm, he realized too. He went to remove his arm, but Lorelai placed her hand on it. She moved her hand up and down his arm a few times causing the hairs to stand up slightly. Luke looked at her as she concentrated on what she was doing.

"Lorelai" he interrupted

Under normal circumstances she would have been highly embarrassed.

"You have pretty arms" was all she said.

"You're drunk, have you eaten at all today?" he asked glancing at the giddy caffeinated woman before him.

She shook her head.

"I can't eat before flying" she explained

"Well they're serving food in another half hour, you can eat then" He reasoned

"I doubt it"

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

Luke had insisted on ordering Lorelai food despite her refusal. He looked over as she hungrily ate. He smiled.

"I guess you have gotten over the eating thing" he teased

"So hungry" Lorelai said in between mouthfuls

Luke chuckled.

"Flying isn't so bad" Lorelai said not breaking eye contact with Luke. That was the second moment they had shared on the plane alone.

"No it's not" Luke agreed.

Lorelai giggled and continued eating. Luke got up to go to the bathroom. When he returned he was both surprised and pleased to see that Lorelai had fallen asleep. He adjusted her seat and requested a blanket and pillow. He did not want Lorelai moaning about a sore neck when she woke up, he told himself. He tucked the blanket around her and guided the pillow behind her neck. Without thinking he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She smiled slightly in her sleep.

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

Lorelai was woken abruptly by Luke's shaking.

"The plane is having some minor difficulty and you need to just put on your seatbelt" he said soothingly to the disgruntled Lorelai.

The plane had been experiencing some heavy turbulence but once the announcement for all people to sit down and securely fasten seatbelts on had been announced Luke had woken Lorelai. He pulled the blanket off of her and helped her fix on her seatbelt.

"It's okay just some turbulence" Luke said

Lorelai looked scared but very alert.

The plane shook furiously and Lorelai quickly reached over to Luke's hand for support. He took her hand in both of his and soothed her.

"We're over the ocean" Lorelai said

Luke just nodded mentally thinking how he would handle the situation if they crashed. His mind wondered over all of the practical things, the lifejackets beneath the seats, warmth, food, and rescue. Luke had always been a practical man.

"Why don't you put on your jacket" Luke suggested to Lorelai, thinking how it would retain heat in the water. Luke was always cautious.

Lorelai looked at him quizzically.

"You're shivering" He shrugged it off

Lorelai looked at herself and realized she in fact was shivering.

The plane shook worse and Lorelai obediently pulled on her jacket.

Luke held her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Luke, I'm scared" she whispered

Luke didn't have time to respond as another announcement telling people to put on their lifejackets came through.

Lorelai's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly reached for her jacket and Luke did the same. Luke checked that her jacket was secure before pulling her close to him and comforting her.

Lorelai's mind was going crazy as thoughts of Rory ran through her head.

"Rory will be fine" Luke said as if reading her thoughts, "Because you will be fine, okay?"

Lorelai nodded, Luke had little control over the situation yet his words comforted her.

When they heard the announcement to put on their oxygen masks they did so without uttering a word.

However when the plane began it's decent, Lorelai pulled off her mask for a second.

"I love you Luke" she said, terror in her eyes.

Luke quickly put on her mask again, scolding her for removing it.

"I know, I love you too" he paused, "so much" he said, his voice was muffled by his mask, but she could hear him. People all around were screaming, but they could only hear each other.

She saw how sincere he was and she felt tears in her eyes. She could only think about Rory as she felt the plane drop lower and lower.

Luke looked around them noting all of the exits.

"Don't let go of my hand" Luke said as they neared impact.

Lorelai nodded and braced herself for the inevitable impact.

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

The pilots had tried their best but the lightning had hit the planes tail. That was actually a lot better than hitting the wing. They were able to steer the plane so that they ended up skimming the water. They flew along barely above the water, allowing the plane to slow down so that the initial impact would be reduced.

When they hit the water, screams filled the plane that had gone temporarily silent. The plane tilted over both sides and broke in the middle. Luke quickly unfastened Lorelai's seatbelt, then his own. Lorelai had been knocked unconscious after luggage had fallen from an overhead compartment. Luke glanced at the small case. He grabbed it and then tried to wake up Lorelai; he tried desperately not to think about the gash on her forehead where blood was now pouring from.

Luke climbed over empty seats as people had slid down to the end of the plane in an attempt to get out. He could see where the plane had broken off and wanted to get out that way. He advised the people around him to do the same. It wasn't far and when a huge wave came and drowned them all in salty water, he was surprised and scared when Lorelai did not wake up. She was breathing so he continued his ascent. He was grateful when another wave titled the plane and he was thrown along with Lorelai out of the plane. He pulled Lorelai tightly to him as he struggled to keep his head from getting engulfed in waves. He grabbed Lorelai and headed toward a piece of debris from the plane. He noticed the case that had hit Lorelai on the head and he grabbed it for assisted floatation. He was very grateful for his lifejacket as he was not a very good swimmer. He kicked as hard as he could through the waves. He had pulled Lorelai onto the case and kept checking to make sure her head was still fully above water. When they finally reached the piece of plane he lifted Lorelai onto it. He hoisted himself up and took a firm hold of both Lorelai and what he thought must have been part of the roof of the plane. He held on for dear life, his own and Lorelai's as they were tossed around by the waves.

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

He wiped the blood off Lorelai's head quickly and checked her breathing. He tried to wake her up but failed. She was just unconscious Luke thought, at least her breathing is fine. Luke's thoughts were quickly interrupted as a giant wave came crashing over them both almost sweeping them off their makeshift raft. After what seemed like hour's the storm began to subside. Luke had not seen or heard one other person during the storm, he had watched carefully but there had been nobody to be seen. Now that the storm had passed he looked around carefully. There was no land to be seen at all, which he guessed had been expected. There were no known islands around here at all. He was however surprised that no other signs of the wreckage could be seen bar the piece he was on. He looked up at the sky and it seemed so surreal that the sun could shine so brightly after what had happened.

He lay down beside Lorelai; his hours of effort to keep them upright during the storm had left him physically exhausted. He ran his hand over Lorelai's face brushing her hair out of her way. He turned onto his side and tried once again to rouse her. He leaned over to the side and cupped some water which he splashed onto her face. She jumped awake at the coldness and literally tried to jump up. Luke had to hold her down to prevent her from capsizing them.

Lorelai looked up at her surroundings; she was on a raft in the middle of the ocean.

She looked up at Luke who looked relieved and anxious.

"Luke?"

He nodded

"Wha-at happened?" Lorelai asked in total shock.

"What do you remember?" Luke asked soothingly

"We, we were on the plane" Lorelai said as everything that had happened came crashing back to her.

"Where is everybody else, where's the rest of the plane" she asked, sitting up now.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll tell you" Luke suggested "You did get a fairly bad blow to the head"

Lorelai reached up and winced as she felt the wound on her head.

"Its fine" she insisted

"Really?" Luke said, "Because you have been out cold for the past three hours, at least"

Lorelai looked shocked and lay down.

"A case fell out of the overhead and knocked you out, the plane split, we got thrown out and we came to this debris, the storm passed about half an hour ago, and then you woke up"

Lorelai lay in silence for about five minutes. Luke had saved her, he would look after her, she felt a surge of hope as she realized she might be okay and see Rory again.

"Thank you" she smiled up at Luke, "that must have been so hard, I'm sorry that I needed to be saved, it must have been tough to drag me onto this and keep me on"

"You're sorry you got knocked unconscious?" Luke asked slightly playfully.

"Yeah" she said

They lay in silence for a few more minutes before Lorelai spoke

"What are we going to do?"

"We wait", Luke said simply, "they know at home that the plane is down, they'll send a rescue team"

"But Luke, where is everyone else?"

"They could be a few miles in any direction, the storm was pretty wild"

"I'm cold" Lorelai said finally

Luke leaned up on his side and looked her over, to be quite honest he was cold himself. Their lifejackets had dried up pretty quickly in the sun, but they had wet clothes underneath.

"Okay, take off your jacket, but be careful only for a second, a wave could sweep you off"

Lorelai looked around at the calm ocean and chuckled.

"I just want you to be careful" he said

Lorelai quickly removed her life jacket and handed it to Luke. She stripped off her warm, but wet jacket underneath. The she took off her sweater. She shivered in her t-shirt and looked at Luke expediently for the lifejacket.

Luke shook his head. "It's wet, take it off"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, but Luke interrupted before she could say anything.

"I'll look away, just take it off and put this on" he said handing her the dry lifejacket.

She did so quickly, "finished"

Luke turned around.

He began stripping off his own clothes and put on the lifejacket.

Lorelai rose her eyebrows at the shirtless Luke "You never asked me to look away" She teased

"Yea well I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before"

"I'm sure I have nothing you haven't seen before" Lorelai teased smartly, "and you looked away"

Luke shook his head; he had walked right into that one.

They had no idea what to do, and were both secretly scared.

After a while Luke decided to take off his jeans to let them dry. Lorelai decided to do the same with her cotton trousers. She was glad, because cotton would dry quickly.

They lay out drying off in the sun; Lorelai glanced over at Luke lying there in a lifejacket that barely reached his belly button and his boxers.

"My won't I have some stories to share when we get home", she said to lighten the mood, that was how she liked to cope with difficult situations.

Luke smiled; he liked how she had implied they would get home.

JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-JavaJunkie-

"Oh my God, where did these come from?" Lorelai said suddenly as she waved something silver and shiny in Luke's face.

Luke pulled the shiny object back from his face and he remembered.

"The giant packet of peanuts you ordered and then fell asleep before eating, they must have been in your jacket"

Lorelai giggled excitedly as she opened them.

"Why don't you slow down with them?" Luke suggested evenly, wanting her to ration them, but not wanting to scare her with the implications that they would be there a long time.

Lorelai's face fell as she was brought back into the reality of the situation.

She finished of a handful of them and then poured out another, slightly bigger this time.

She took Luke's hand and emptied them into it.

Luke took them gratefully and began eating. In truth he was not only exhausted, but starving. He had about five or six left when he held them up to Lorelai's mouth, much to her surprise. She opened her mouth and allowed him to empty them in.

Luke yawned and lay down beside Lorelai. Her pants had dried out and she pulled them on gratefully, she looked over at Luke who was now wearing his dried t-shirt and boxers.

"Here" she said handing him his now dry flannel.

"You keep it" he replied

"Ehh" Lorelai said indicating to his lack of clothes

"Okay, come 'ere" he said

Lorelai moved closer unsure of what he wanted her to do.

He guided her so she was lying snugly beside her and he wrapped the flannel over the both of them. Lorelai smiled contently as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

However neither of them could fall asleep and they just lay there for hours talking about the things they missed from home, and what they would do once they got back. Lorelai knew Rory would be worried sick about her. Lorelai like being this close to Luke, they were floating in the middle of the ocean, on a piece of a crashed plane, yet she felt safe.

"Lorelai" Luke said suddenly, "Do you see that?" he questioned pointing at the horizon.

"Yea" Lorelai squealed excitedly "I do"

"Let's start paddling" Luke said suddenly "In case to wind changes later, we have to make it to that Island"

Lorelai nodded, "Let's go" she said, her voice filled with determination.

Luke and Lorelai all alone on a desert island, I have wonderful plans for this fiction and I really want to continue this story, so I hope that there is a good interest in it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hence the update. I really appreciate it; they really help me decide where the story should go. Like **LorLukealways's** suggestion about having a stars hollow perspective was totally taken on board and now most of this chapter is from that POV, so thanks **LorLukealways.**

Sorry **Rorie,** I doubt anything too Blue Lagoonish will be happening, I don't think they'll be on the island long enough for things to change so much.

I am liking the Lord of the Flies suggestion **Maureen Painted Green**, and thinking about adding a few characters onto the island in a while.

Glad you like it **LukePlusLorelaiEqualsL O V E,** I love your fics so that means a lot!!

**xogilmoregirlsox10 **- I should have made that clearer, they both remember, but it was more of a friend thing, like they thought they were going to die so "I love you" was appropriate. I'll have them bring it up, in this chapter or the next to make that clear.

And of course thanks to **ggcailin1 **for reviewing, it's nice to see other Irish Gilmore Girls fans out there, even if we have to download because RTE are idiots and don't recognize the best show ever when they see it…Rant over.

Previously on **Stranded**

"**Lorelai" Luke said suddenly, "Do you see that?" he questioned pointing at the horizon.**

"**Yea" Lorelai squealed excitedly "I do"**

"**Let's start paddling" Luke said quickly "In case to wind changes later. We have to make it to that Island"**

**Lorelai nodded, "Let's go" she said, her voice filled with determination.**

Back in Stars Hollow:

Rory flopped down on her bed; she loved the house like this- quiet. Not that she did not love spending time with her Mom, but she loved being able to do what she wanted. Her mother was gone to Mia's wedding with Luke, of all people for a week. It was a small wedding with only Mia's closest friends; indeed Luke and Lorelai were the only two going from Stars Hollow.

'I could walk around buck naked if I wanted' Rory thought with a giggle as she lay in bed. She reached over to her nightstand for her book, 'Cecilia Ahern's - Ps I love you'.

Of course she knew she could never actually do that, or would ever want to do that, especially with Babette's frequent surprise visits. She laid contently setting into her novel- her mother had suggested she read it to see what life was like in Ireland so she could tell her all about it and see how the real thing compared. To be honest Rory had never read anything like this before and found the young Irish author fascinating. That was why when she heard the phone ringing, a large part of her wanted to stay in bed.

Mom's flight is not due in for another twenty minutes, Rory thought, wondering who it could be.

She picked up the phone and grabbed the table as she heard her mother's name.

"I'm her daughter" she replied to the woman's question.

Rory froze as she listened then numbly hung up the phone.

She allowed herself to slide to the ground for support. She sat there for about five minutes every single memory of her mother running through her head.

She jumped when the phone rang and answered it quickly, praying it was somebody calling to tell her she was on some cruel radio show; that the whole thing had been a joke.

"Hello, I am calling about a Mr. Danes, a man who was traveling with your mother" the woman spoke kindly into the phone.

"Luke" Rory said softly, feeling tears prickling in her eyes.

"Yes" the woman agreed, "his number is not listed and I need to inform his family"

"I'll do it" Rory replied snapping into action mode.

She made all of the calls to Luke's family and then hopped into her car. She drove carefully to the Gilmore's calling them en route to tell them she was coming and she had some news.

Rory rang the doorbell and it was answered almost immediately by her grandmother.

"Is your mother alright?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Richard appeared behind her and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Rory looked back in confusion, "How did you…??"

"We just saw on the news two minutes ago" Emily interrupted, "that there was a plane crash, no details were given until the families had been informed"

Rory did not move.

"Rory" Richard questioned, "Why don't you come inside?"

"Let her answer the question Richard" Emily interjected

"Emily, this is not the proper place to discuss this" Richard said calmly.

Rory made her way into the living room.

"Discuss this?" Emily scoffed as she followed them,"my daughter could be dead and you want me to 'discuss this' in a 'proper' place" Emily yelled her voice dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and emotion.

"Our daughter" Richard said, "and Rory's mother"

Emily looked properly at Rory for the first time, she was pale and despite what appeared to be a strong exterior, she knew that Rory was barely holding it together.

She sat down beside Rory, "Was Lorelai on that plane- is that what you came to tell us Rory?" She asked gently.

Rory nodded, "Yeah" she whispered, "she was on it".

Richard took Emily's hand and the three of them sat in silence.

After a few minutes Emily stood up, saying she was making phone calls. Richard did the same,

"We are going to find your mother" he said to Rory.

Rory smiled weakly.

"I should get going; I have some people to tell the news to at home"

Richard pulled Rory into a hug.

"You can stay here Rory, you can call whoever you want", he suggested.

"No, I should tell them in person" She replied

She glanced around for her grandmother to say goodbye, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She is just making some phone calls" Richard said, "You go on, and you can come back here tonight if you want"

Emily hung up the phone, the words 'nobody has been found alive yet' ran through her head, and three dead bodies found… She crumpled into Richards chair as the door opened.

She looked up to her husband and her face gave her away. Richard strode over to her side. He had never in his entire life seen her upset, not even after Lorelai ran away with Rory. Tears streamed down her face.

"She doesn't know" she said, "She doesn't know that her own mother loves her" she managed to get out, "What if she never knows?"

Richard pulled her up off the chair into a tight hug. He held the sobbing woman in her arms. Who knew it would take the news of her only child's almost certain death to break her.

"What if we've lost her Richard?" Emily whispered pulling back slightly her eyes questioningly scanning over his face.

"I am going to get a plane and go and look for her myself" Richard said, "Us Gilmore's are strong, we are fighters, do you hear me Emily" he said insistently, "And Lorelai is the strongest and stubbornness of us all- she'll fight, you know she will, if she is still out there we will find her" Emily nodded, truly comforted by his words.

Richard was surprised at how believable he had been, in all honestly the chances of any survivors was slim, but he was not going to risk that, he was going to look for her, just like he had promised Emily.

At Sea:

Luke kicked furiously from the back of their makeshift raft,

"That's it Lorelai - keep going", he encouraged her as she appeared to be tiring.

If she wasn't so out of breath she would have added a "Dirty" but it was all she could do to keep kicking.

She held onto the side of the raft, thankful that the waves were minimal. They seemed to be barely moving at all even though they knew they were going quite fast.

After what could have been anywhere between one and three hours later, they felt their feet hitting a sand bar. They were still about a hundred meters off of the island. Lorelai screamed out in delight as her feet touched the ground.

Luke smiled at her childlike cheer. She splashed around as she jumped up and down on the sandbar.

"Let's keep going we're almost there" Luke said

Lorelai pouted, "Luke our feet are touching land, land Luke" she said trying to get some sort of reaction.

"I'll be happy when we reach that island" he said. "Come on lets go"

They waded through the rest of the way. Lorelai ran the last bit and rolled in the sand when she reached the beach. Luke pushed the raft the rest of the way. He struggled to pull it up onto the beach. It was quite big and very heavy. He tugged it and jumped back in surprise when something tumbled out from underneath one of the crumpled sides of metal. He stepped closer and realized what it was. It was the case that had hit Lorelai in the head- the one that he had used to carry her over to the piece of debris on during the storm. He had thought that the storm had washed it off of their float, but it had evidently just become lodged under a piece of the bent roof of the plane.

"What the…?" Luke screamed out as Lorelai tackled him.

He fell down onto the sand and realized it was in fact a tackle-hug.

"We're alive" She grinned

Luke nodded, "We are"

She lay next to him in the sand,

"I've just been so worried about Rory and everybody back at home, that I forgot what was going on here. We're going to be okay, aren't we Luke?" she questioned, the doubt clear in her voice

"I think that storm was probably a once in a year thing around here. Now that it's passed the weather should be good. We have a forest" he said gesturing over toward the mass of green behind them, "We are going to be just fine until we get rescued"

His hands slid behind his head and he began to relax before he remembered the case.

He stood up and headed over toward the case.

"Luke, we can find shelter later, aren't you tired now"

When Luke didn't answer she sat up using her hand to shade her eyes from the sun.

She squinted over at him and watched as he carried a small suitcase toward her.

"Where did that come from?" She questioned her voice laden with surprise.

He explained as they opened it up.

"I think its treasure Jack" Lorelai said in her best pirate accent.

Luke looked at her like she was crazy for a second and then pulled open the top of the case.

Lorelai looked disappointedly at the contents.

Luke however seemed quite pleased, he pulled out a blanket.

"Hey" Lorelai said noticing the airline brand printed in the corner. "Whoever owns this was totally trying to rob an airline blanket"

Luke chuckled at her indignation. "And I doubt you would never do anything like that? Ms. Morality"

Lorelai pretended to be offended as she continued rummaging through the stuff.

"Ooh Cute" she said as she lifted a t-shirt out. She went to pull off her own wet top to change, when she realized Luke was there. She stared at him then motioned her finger in a circle. He blushed and turned around. She changed quickly and spread her own top across the sand to dry out.

"Done" She said and the two continued to loot the case.

Lorelai lay lazily by the fire.

"Hey Luke" she said

"Yeah?"

"You tired?"

"Yeah" he responded

"You going to sleep?"

"Yeah" he answered

"You wanna talk?" she asked

Luke sighed- they were on a deserted island, and he should have guessed she would want to talk, she must be miserable here, he thought.

"Bout what?"

Lorelai smiled in the dark, but he saw it through the flicker of the flames.

She looked up at the starry sky

"That's beautiful, isn't it?" She said referring to the sky.

"Yeah it is" he agreed, "but it's a damn shame we have to be in the middle of the bloody ocean to see it"

Lorelai smiled contently as Luke went into a full-on rant about lights and cities which led to pollution and of course back to her favorite rant, food.

"… and people get take-away fried 'God knows what' in about two minutes because they don't even have time because city life is so damn busy" Luke continued

"Man I'm glad I'm not stranded in a city", Lorelai joked, "Those places sound like hell"

"Sorry" Luke said, "I guess you'd love to be in a city right about now"

"No its okay Luke, there is nothing like a good Luke rant to cheer me up" she replied

Luke smiled.

"Are you cold Luke?"

"Not really"

"You sure you don't want one of those sweaters from the case?"

"You mean one of those tiny women's sweaters?"

"You could stretch it" Lorelai suggested

Luke raised him eyebrows

"It might fit, It'd be better than what you have, I already feel bad you forced me to take the blanket" she responded

Luke knew the easiest way to get out of this was to prove it would not fit.

"Toss one over" Luke said

Lorelai reached in and pulled out a pink sweater.

She giggled as she watched Luke pull it over his head, it really was way too small.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the camera. She quickly snapped a picture of Luke in the tiny sweater.

"Lorelai" he grumbled

She giggled further.

He pulled off the sweater and Lorelai scooted over to him. He looked up wondering what she was doing. His breath hitched in his chest tightly.

"Lorelai?" He questioned

She threw part of the blanket over him, "We should share"

"Okay"

She lay down beside him, using him as a pillow.

"Night Luke"

After a pause he replied "Night"

"Luke, the peanuts were nice and all, but when it gets bright tomorrow we'll have to go into the jungle to get something to eat"

"Don't worry about it" he said reassuringly

"Okay" Lorelai replied, she was not very worried about their future on the island, she knew Luke would take care of her. She snuggled into him at thought.

He looked down at her surprised. He smiled contently, maybe being on this island would not be so bad he thought. He did not get to sleep as easily as Lorelai that night, as his mind was full of thoughts on how to survive on this island. He wrapped his arm around Lorelai for warmth for them both and drifted off to sleep.

Life on the Island Day One is over, what would you like to see happen on the Island, I'm thinking a new guy/girl should wash up on the island and hit on one of them, making the other jealous, what do you think about that idea?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it has been a while. But I finally updated this chapter. I want to continue after Luke and Lorelai get together, but that will be in a few chapters. If anybody would care to submit a Luke/Lorelai getting together scene for that chapter please email it to . I know people want to read a decent scene for them to get together, but I am only seventeen and just ain't gonna write it. So…email me and I'll post it. Sorry no news of the haps in Stars Hollow in this chapter, it's just pure JJ on the island.**

The next morning Lorelai woke up entangled in a blanket. The ground beneath her felt soft, but not soft like her mattress, more like squishy. She disentangled herself from the blanket and realized what had woken her. The sun shone brightly overhead, and the previous day's events came crashing back to her, the plane, the crash, the dessert island. She sat up suddenly looking around for Luke. She stood up and saw his silhouette in the distance. He appeared to be carrying something. As he got nearer Lorelai realized it was the suitcase, and it was loaded with fruit!

"Hey you" Lorelai smiled at Luke

Luke gave her a grunt of acknowledgement

"You got up early" she continued

"How do you know?"

"Umm because you have all that fruit, you must have gotten up very early and gone to hunt for me" Lorelai concluded in a teasing voice.

"I wasn't hunting, I was gathering fruit"

"Hunting/gathering, tomatoe/tomatoe" Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

Luke handed Lorelai some strange fruit and she began to eat it hungrily.

"I guess you will have to eat healthy now" Luke joked.

Lorelai pouted, but continued to eat her fruit.

"I don't think fruit has ever tasted so good" Lorelai said after finishing her breakfast.

"You want some more?" Luke questioned, "the forest is full of whatever the heck this is"

"Sure" Lorelai said accepting the strange fruit.

"This would taste so good with some coffee"

Luke rolled his eyes

"Luke?" she questioned after a while, "What are we going to do?"

He was quite for a moment before he squinted at her.

"Lorelai, there is nothing to worry about"

"I know, I'm not scared I just, I mean…What are we going to do right now, what will we spend our time here at, just waiting and waiting"

Luke decided then that they needed to keep busy to keep from going insane from the waiting for a plane that might take weeks or perhaps never rescue them.

"I think we should set up some where to sleep tonight, somewhere a little warmer for the middle of the night"

Lorelai seemed satisfied with this answer.

They scouted around the island for about an hour. It was quite grand. They eventually decided on a piece of beach that was far enough from the sea, and sheltered on one side by a small cliff.

Luke threw the case down and sat next to it.

"I think we should head back to where we were last night and bring that raft, we can use it for a side of our shelter" Lorelai said

Luke looked at her in surprise.

"Eh", he trailed

"Not just a pretty face honey" Lorelai teased him

"Yeah, I know that but.."

Lorelai cut him off , "you know what"

"Um that…" Luke trailed, jeeze, he thought to himself, he knew where this was heading.

"That I have a pretty face?" Lorelai questioned him

Luke decided the easiest thing to do would be to just give in.

"You have a pretty face" Luke resigned

Lorelai looked surprised that he had given in that easily.

"Why thank you, Casanova" Lorelai giggled as she began the journey back to last night's camp.

After a long haul back, Luke insisted on doing most of the dragging of the thing, claiming it was easier to drag it at his own pace.

They worked together successfully using all the branches they could find and fastened them as best as they could together, along with the plane wreckage to form a shelter.

Lorelai wiped the sweat of her brow and admired their work.

"It's pretty good huh Luke?"

"Who knew we could work so successfully together, and for such a long time" Luke added

"Oooh, dirty", Lorelai teased

"What?"

Luke thought about what he had said, "Aw jeeze" he blushed

"I just mean, that we didn't drive each other crazy"

"Really?" Lorelai questioned, "I thought that I took that whole Paul Bunyon bit too far"

"Almost, you just took it far enough" Luke said

"What about when I yelled at you for undoing one of the branches I weaved?" Lorelai asked.

"Nah, it was just before lunch and you were cranky" Luke responded

"I was not cranky" Lorelai replied indignantly

"Looks like somebody is getting hungry again" Luke teased

Lorelai went to smack him, but he sidestepped. Lorelai pouted and went to smack him again. This time he grabbed her arm.

"Hey" Lorelai cried, "lemme go"

She struggled to get away and they ended up falling onto the sand. After a short struggle it became clear that Luke was much stronger. His arms were tightly around her and she was completely unable to move. He had obviously won, so he decided to let her go.

"Gah, thank you" Lorelai said as she was released from Luke's grip, "air"

Luke chuckled

She rolled over in the sand and lay next to Luke. They lay in silence squinting up toward the sun.

"Do you feel bad that we are here on this beautiful island, with this fabulous weather when Rory and everybody is at home and thinking that we are probably dead?"

Lorelai asked after a while.

"They don't think we are dead. Unless they find our bodies, there is no way Rory is going to accept that you are gone. Okay?" Luke responded

"She must be so worried" Lorelai continued

Luke responded by reaching over and taking her hand.

She looked up, surprised at the gesture.

"She will be fine. Can you imagine how happy she is going to be when we get home" Luke said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah" Lorelai agreed, "when we get rescued"

They lay there for about a half hour Luke never letting go of Lorelai's hand even after he realized after about fifteen minutes that he was still holding it, his thumb tracing lazy circles across her hand.

Lorelai eventually decided that she was hungry and sick of fruit. Luke told her they could look for something else tomorrow, but that for now the strange island fruit was all they had.

"Oh my God Luke" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly, "if you don't know what this fruit is, then, then, we discovered it" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly

"Well I am pretty sure it doesn't exist" Luke agreed

"Except it does exist" Lorelai said, "I think we should name it"

Luke just grunted in response

"Let's call it…Lorelai", Lorelai giggled

Luke rolled over on his side to face her. "No way, far too confusing. Hey Lorelai, I'm hungry, will you throw me over a Lorelai" Luke joked

She threw one over

"Well I landed on this island and discovered this fruit; I think I deserve a fruit named after me"

"Actually, I discovered the fruit so I think…"

Lorelai cut him off clapping her hands excitedly, "Lets call it a Luke"

Luke shook his head.

"Okay" Lorelai said, "how about Lukey"

"No, it will not be called Lukey, or anything to do with my name"

"Well see" Lorelai said

Luke decided a change of topic was in order, "Hey, it's getting dark, lets get to sleep"

"We worked hard today didn't we" Lorelai stated admiring their shelter.

"Yea we did" Luke confirmed as he helped Lorelai off the sand so they could get to sleep.

As they lay down next to each other, covered over by the airline blanket, Lorelai thought about how bizarre everything that had happened was, the crash, the island, being here with Luke.

"Who ever though we'd be living together?" Lorelai joked about their current residency in the shelter, or 'The crappier shack' as Lorelai had affectionately named it.

"And sleeping together nonetheless" Luke played along

Lorelai grinned over at him, constantly surprised by his playfulness.

"I think your enjoying being on this island, you needed a break" Lorelai said

"A break from what?" he asked

"You know, Stars Hollow, the people, all the little annoyances" Lorelai explained

"Really? because my biggest 'little annoyance' is here with me"

Lorelai just turned on her side, "I may drive you crazy, but you know you love it" she flirted

"Yea right" Luke said sarcastically

"No, don't take that sarcastic tone with me" Lorelai said, "You love me, you said it and you can't take it back"

When did I say that?!!" Luke asked

"Just before we crashed" Lorelai replied confidently

"You said it first" he defended; he had hoped she had forgotten about that, after all, she got clobbered in the head soon afterward.

"I know" she stuttered, "But wasn't not taking it back"

"Neither was I" Luke said simply

"Good" Lorelai said, "Because there's nobody I would rather be stranded on an island with than you" she admitted turning to look at him

Luke looked a little more than surprised "what about Rory?"

"Rory?" Lorelai replied, "puh-lease, as much as I love her, can you imagine the two of us trying to stay alive on an island. What if we were attacked by wild animals?" she questioned

"You think that I am going to be able to protect us from a pack of wild animals?" Luke asked dryly

"Duh, of course you are" Lorelai replied

Luke raised his eyebrows

"You're Luke" Lorelai continued, as if that explained everything.

Luke looked at her as if she was crazy, which in his opinion she actually was. On the inside he was secretly elated though.

"Your crazy" He said

"But you love me anyways" Lorelai joked

"Will you stop saying that" Luke asked

Lorelai was surprised that he had gotten mad.

"Jeeze, lighten up" Lorelai said

"Sorry" he said, "it's just, when I said that, there was a good chance that one or both of us could die within seconds. I just wanted you to know incase, well just incase. I don't want you to throw it in my face like that" he ranted

"I wasn't, I didn't mean to" she stuttered, "I'm sorry."

She slid her hand around his waist and he was surprised by the hug, but he reciprocated anyways.

Lorelai was surprised at how much she enjoyed lying next to Luke like that. Of course it was practical the night before, but now in their warmer shelter, it was not really needed. But neither of them was complaining.

Luke was broken out of his thoughts of Lorelai when she whispered

"Goodnight Luke" Her breath tickled his chest where her head lay.

"Night" he managed to get out.

He slid his arm that she was slightly lying over, around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed and fell into the second comfortable sleep so far on the island.

**TBC…**


End file.
